


The Sweet Escape

by MixterGlacia



Series: Holiday Hosting [3]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Arguing, Compromise, Cynicism, Cynicism vs Romanticism: A Veddie Story, Fluff, Holidays, Other, Romanticism, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterGlacia/pseuds/MixterGlacia
Summary: Eddie thinks Valentine's Day is a load of shit. Venom is determined to show him otherwise.





	The Sweet Escape

**Author's Note:**

> ngl guys, this went way off of what my original vision for it was. In the end it was just my cynical side and my romantic side getting into verbal fisticuffs.

It’s a little strange at first, Eddie thinks. Being space married to his weaponized goo monster. Teaching them about the customs of Earth, that’s much easier. In all honesty, Eddie’s used to rolling with the punches life throws his way. Literally, as of late.

 

Mostly, Eddie didn’t care about holidays. Christmas was the one exception to that rule, and Halloween to a lesser extent. Everything else was dictated by the people in his life. If it mattered to them, he’d join in their traditions. Usually.

 

So it shouldn’t come as a surprise that New Year’s really doesn’t cross Eddie’s mind. Having an alien changes that. The second the first firework goes off, Venom is  _ instantly _ in attack mode.

 

 **Eddie!?** They coil under their host’s ribs, horrified.

 

The man snorts, groaning as he sits up. Apparently he’d dozed off while editing on the couch. “Wazzat?”

 

Another blast throws colourful light across their flat. It also brings on an intense wave of pain behind his eyes.

 

**“Bombs!”** Ven’ declares as they spill from Eddie’s pores.  **“We’re being attacked!”**

 

“S’ just New Year’s, doll.” Eddie grumbles, trying to roll back over, chasing a few more precious seconds of sleep.

 

Not that his Other seemed too keen on that idea. They stretch a few more nervous tendrils out. They flinch back as another bang rattles something in the kitchenette.  **“New Year’s?”**

 

“Let’s just say it’s an excuse for folks to get drunk off their asses, then indulge in our tendency to blow shit up.” Eddie sighs, kicking off a soon to be lost sock. It rolls away, surely vanishing between the cushions.

 

**“Dangerous.”** Ven’ observes.  **“A small wonder humans are still thriving.”** They hiss at the next explosion, curling around Eddies face to guard him from the ‘threat’.

 

“It’ll be done in a few hours. We should try to get back to sleep.” The man settles down, gently kissing a wisp of pitch as it slinks by his mouth. “Love y’, Ven’.”

 

The symbiote responds with a pleased nuzzle to their Other’s cheek.  **“Love you too, Eddie.”**

 

* * *

 

**There’s chocolate, Eddie.**

 

The reporter glances up from his laptop, noticing how his symbiote is fixated on a man buying a fancy looking candy bar with his coffee. He doesn’t really have much to say about it, giving the mental equivalent of a shrug.

 

**It’s always pink, white, and red lately. Why’s that?**

 

Oh shit, it’s February. Yippee. 

 

Eddie’s mood sours, and he accidentally swallows a scalding gulp of mocha.

 

**Eddie, pay attention!** Venom scowls in their head, while Eddie's throat burns.

 

_ “Sorry, love.” _ He thinks, as the pain dissipates quickly.  _ “Thanks.” _

 

**You’re welcome. Don’t dodge the question.** They sniff dismissively. 

 

Really, even if he didn’t care for the event, Eddie should have at least taken note of all the schmoopy junk hanging out in the local stores. If he wasn’t married to the world's greatest lie detector, he would pretend that it was on account of how time consuming his latest lead had been.

 

_ “Valentine's Day is tomorrow.”  _ Eddie starts to explain, packing up his laptop so he can head for home.

 

**What’s it about? No bombs right?**

 

_ “Not for this one.” _ Eddie assures, thought he can’t help imagining some crazy themed fireworks show full of hearts and glittery pink lights.   _ “Supposed to be about love. You give the people you care about presents, chocolate for the most part. If you’re in a relationship you’re expected to do something special for them.” _

 

Venom stares at anything pink as the two wander the streets of SF.  **So it’s a day to celebrate affection?** They muse, eyeing a display of large frilly boxes of their favorite sweet.

 

Eddie shoves a stray hand into his pocket to grab his fake Bluetooth earpiece. He’s much better at having extended conversations in their head, but it’s not something he likes to do if he doesn’t have to. “Honestly, it’s a pretty fucked up commercialized holiday. The corporations guilt trip people to feel like they have to  _ buy _ the love of others, instead of  _ showing _ it.” He explains while meandering down an alleyway. “There’s a pretty depressing number of ‘holidays’ designed to swindle money out of folks.”

 

**But, Eddie…** Ven’ starts coiling under their Others skin in nervous, rambling patterns.

 

“Hm?”

 

**If we ignore the greedy pricks, it’s about love right?**

 

“Yeah?” Eddie nods, fiddling with a stray thread on his jeans. “Thought we established that.”

 

**So it’s a good thing, then.** Venom declares suddenly. They weave strands of themself through Eddie’s organs.  **A day to strengthen your bond with your pack.**

 

“Loved ones.” Their host corrects.

 

**Whatever. We don’t know why you’re being so bitchy about it.** Ven’ sulks, something lurking below the surface of their tone that Eddie can’t pin down.

 

“I’m not?” He defends, glancing up to see the sun hanging low over the bay. When did they get here?

 

Venom glues Eddie’s feet to stop him from wandering any further. The sensation of creeping ink winds through the meat of the reporters hand, feeling like a facsimile of fingers interlocked with his own. One of the ways his Other got away with showing physical affection while still hidden from the prying eyes of the world.  **Eddie. If we learned one thing in the time we’ve known you, it’s love.**

 

The words ring like a bell. Clear enough to form a division between Eddie and the din of the streets.

 

Without waiting for a reaction, the symbiote continues.  **True, your kind uses love like it’s a cheap thrill. We’re not going to say we’re innocent of that crime ourself…**

 

Wow, that’s gonna have to be unpacked at a later date. Some time when Eddie’s not in a web of emotions.

 

**Still, we know how great it feels when it’s genuine.** Ven’ flutters around their host’s stomach, steering away from that touchy subject as they wind ever higher through Eddie.  **So tell us the** **_good_ ** **side of it!**

 

With that, Eddie’s on the spot. He stammers, “L-Look babe, I don’t know what you’re digging for here.”

 

**We like celebrating with you, Eddie. We love you so much, and this is all meant to be about reveling in that feeling.** Venom whines, tongue dragging over the surface of the reporter’s heart.  **So teach us what it’s** **_supposed_ ** **to be like!**

 

“You’re going to be dissapointed, Ven’.” Eddie warns.

 

**You’re dodging the question again.** His alien goop rightfully accused.

 

“I would just take us on a date, babe. That’s pretty much it. Dinner with a jacked up price to exploit the fragility of people’s relationsh-”

 

**Eddie, you’re hurting our feelings!**

 

That brings the man’s thoughts screeching off the rails. As it settles in a broken heap, he finally gets a clear taste of the painful longing from his Other. He really was an oblivious shithead, huh…

 

**You used to enjoy it, Eddie...when you were young?** Ven’s voice is almost at a whisper.  **We want to have a nice day with you. Forget about the money, the gifts...Christmas was so** **_nice._ **

 

Eddie swallows around the thick lump in his throat. “I’m...Oh god, babe I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being an asshole.”

 

**We know. You’re forgiven.** Venom curls a loop of themself around Eddie’s spine.  **All we want is for you to try.**

 

The man sighs gently. “Okay...hm.” He scratches at his stubble absently. “I’ve got an idea.”

 

**That was quick.** Is said with an air of suspicion.

 

“We’re gonna learn how to make chocolate.”

 

* * *

 

 

Eddie’s glad that he had enough foresight to grab a backup on their way back to the flat yesterday, because this bean to bar thing wasn’t going as well as he planned. It had been a gift from Anne and Dan (A space wedding gift, they said.) that had been lost in the shuffle.

 

Still, the two were having a blast. Venom is, of course, right. After Eddie had checked his judgment at the door, the couple were still bonding over the holiday. Definitely worth celebrating. Especially when you take into account the massive coincidence that brought them together in the first place.

 

Venom dabs a bit of gritty paste on Eddie’s cheek. The video said it should have smoothed out by now, but it was stubbornly refusing to break down.  **“Still tastes good to us.”** They punctuate this with a lick to their Other’s face.

 

“At least it’s not a total wash, then.” Eddie responds, relieved. “Go ahead and eat the rest, I’ll go prep the stuff for those decoration chocolates.”

 

**“Delicious capitalism~”** His alien lightly teases.  **“We’ve gotta make them look like our enemies.”**

 

Eddie’s confusion must be pretty obvious, as it prompts Ven’ to state,

 

**“So we can consume them, and pretend to become stronger for it.”**

 

Eddie only recognizes three of the twenty cartoonish depictions, (Drake, Riot, and Fisk.) but he pays attention to every one. Venom apparently holds a hell of a grudge.

 

They eventually eat the rest of the melted chocolate right out of the double boiler. It was a bit off, as Eddie had slipped up, resulting in water splashing into the basin. Could be worse. Then the two settle on the couch, watching romcoms.

 

Partway into the third film, Venom looks up from where they’re puddled in Eddie’s lap.  **“See, Eddie?”**

 

“Huh?” He jolts, totally not having just been caught dozing off.

 

**“You enjoy things if it’s with the right person.”** They him, satisfied.

 

“...It really was great. Happy Valentine’s Day, Ven’. Love you.” Eddie smiles running a hand over the symbiote.

 

**“Love you too, Eddie.”** Venom leans up, kissing their Other. They manifest a torso, holding the man close.

 

The movie is quickly forgotten after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song of the same name by Poets Of The Fall. It's like...the biggest Symbrock mood, tbh.


End file.
